


Feeling wanted

by Chromewind



Series: Finding Humanity [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Apex Legends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Revenant doesn’t understand how feelings work especially when around Pathfinder.
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Revfinder
Series: Finding Humanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Feeling wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this! It is my first one of a series

Pathfinder is a very simple Robot. He doesn’t have certain needs nor wants, he simply wants to be happy with his friends. With every game he wins the more money he gets, but he doesn’t have anything he really wants so he buys presents for his friends because he doesn’t want them to feel as if they didn’t do well in the game!   
The only thing Pathfinder buys him self is stuffed animals, he has a very big collection of ones that have caught his eye! He has dragons of all different colours, Elephants of all different sizes and giraffes of all different pattens. His prized collection is of course Nessie’s. Wattson made one for him so of course he keeps this one close to him. It was his colours Blue and Yellow and had his happy emoji on the front of his neck, Wattson even took the liberty of sewing his name into the Nessie so that if Pathfinder ever lost it (not that that would ever happen) the finder would have someone to return it to.   
Another Nessie is one that he himself bought that was multi coloured, it reminded him of all his favourite colours and every colour he linked to every other legend! So this one he loves showing all his friends reminding them of the colour that they remind him of and that he keeps this one close to his heart!   
His last Nessie is one that reminded him of Best friend, Revenant. It’s a dark red with black and silver spots all over it and it’s yellow eyes could glow in the dark! Pathfinder loved this one so much that he often recharged with it to keep him safe and comfortable.   
After a long and hard working game Pathfinder was brought back to the drop ship with his team, Revenant and Wraith. Wraith congratulated Path   
“Thanks friend! I couldn’t have done it without you! You’re always great to fight beside!”  
“You saved me multiple times Path don’t pin the win on me!” Wraith said. Pathfinder then put up his hand for a high five to which Wraith gladly returned.  
Revenant was grumbling in the corner watching this all go down, just as he was about to leave Wraith turned to him “You did well too Revenant”   
“Agh” he remarked back at her   
“I’ll take that as a compliment” she replied “Don’t stay up too long!” She said as she trailed off to the kitchen. She grabbed a drink and watched the two walk down the hall together. Wattson walked in behind her “Bonjour Mon Àmie, you look well today!”   
“I’m okay!” Wraith paused “Do you think they know they’re in love?”   
“Who?” Wattson looked down the hall seeing the two robots walk further down the ship.   
“Oh... They’ll find out soon enough!”  
Revenant and Pathfinder has rooms that were relatively close to each other and Pathfinder always took it to walk Revenant back to his room after every game, which Revenant hated, he didn’t really know why he hated it. He always assumed it was just because he was so overly optimistic or that he was getting in the way or being too intrusive, but it lit a different kind of fire in him. One that felt different to anger or annoyance, it was warm and fuzzy.   
“I think you did really well today Rev”  
He stayed silent and just grunted in acknowledgement. He was trying to hide the fact that his he was over heating a bit too much and that his arms weren’t crossed and his hands unclenched which was abnormal for him, what was wrong with him! He didn’t understand what was happening. His chest felt tight and he felt like he forgotten how to walk. Pathfinder was still going on about how well Revenant had done in the games  
“It was exciting to watch as you were able to take down an entire squad on your own while me and Wraith were...” Pathfinder stopped. What happened? Rev only noticed when he couldn’t hear Pathfinder trotting next to him. He stopped and turned to see Pathfinder with a question mark on his screen.   
“Are you okay Rev?”   
“I-I’m fine” he retorted “why’d you stop?”   
“Because you don’t seem okay!” “You’re overheating! Are you sure you’re okay friend?”  
Revenant couldn’t focus properly, he just stayed silent and continued walking to his room.   
Pathfinder followed to his door and before revenant could retreat to his room Pathfinder stopped him.   
“It’s okay to not be okay friend! You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, if you don’t want too, but you don’t seem yourself!”   
“I don’t need your help, I just need to recharge”   
Revenant couldn’t look at Pathfinder! He knew that just looking at him would make the feeing even bigger! He felt like he would just shut down in front of him. His eyes kept looking at Pathfinder’s hands, why?! He didn’t want anything to do with Pathfinder he wanted to push him away and threaten him to leave him alone like he would with anyone else. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it... was this?   
No he thought, it couldn’t be! He doesn’t deserve it.   
Revenant looked up at Pathfinder finally and said “I’m going now... thanks I guess....”   
“For what friend? I haven’t done anything”   
Revenant didn’t explain why just shut the door in Paths face.   
Pathfinder then trotted over to his room.  
Later that night Path couldn’t stop thinking about Revenant! He knew something was up, but he couldn’t know unless he told him. He held Revenant’s Nessie close to him, he wanted to go help him... but he didn’t want to be rude.   
Path decided to build up his courage! His best friend was hurting and he wanted to help him! He got up out of his berth and opened his door, holding his Nessie tightly he slowly but surely walked over to Revenants door. The door was already open slightly which was odd, Path gently knocked on the door.  
“Friend... I- I wanted to see if you’re okay”   
Revenant was sitting on the end of his bed when Pathfinder knocked, he shot up when he heard to knock. “I’m fine MRVN.... I don’t need anything”   
“You don’t seem that way friend! I thought you might need some company, do you mind if I come in?”  
Revenant glared at him then dropped his head to the floor, “fine... come in”   
“Thank you friend!” Pathfinder closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor, To which Revenant looked at him in surprise.   
“What are you doing?”   
“Well there’s not enough chairs for us both to sit down so the floor is fine!”   
Revenant looked at him, if he could emote he would be stumped as to why this tall hunk of a robot was just sitting in his floor! “Use the bed you mo... just use the bed” he said. Path then stood up, at this point Revenant noticed that he was carrying two Nessie’s!   
“What are you doing with those? Why do you have two?” Pathfinder looked down at his hands and noticed he accidentally brought the plushie that looked like Revenant I’m with him as well as the one Wattson had made for him.   
“Well friend when I have trouble sleeping or I have a bad day! I like to cuddle up to a plush animal! It helps me relax a bit”   
“Why do you have 2?” Rev questioned   
“ I didn’t realise I brought this one in!” He held up the red Nessie so Revenant could see it. Revenant looked at the plushie and felt a warm heat come across his face.   
“Is that... supposed to look like m-me?” He spluttered   
“Yes friend! I like to think that if I can’t hug you then I can hug this version of you to keep you happy! His eyes shine like yours!” Pathfinder handed the Nessie over to Revenant who was shocked. The feeling in his chest was bigger than ever, why the hell would this MRVN want to hug him? His a murderer and a cold hearted fool!   
“Why?”   
“Why what friend?”   
“Why me?” Revenant looked at Pathfinder who had a nervous emoji stuck on his screen, his hands where joined and his two index fingers tapping together in hesitation.   
“I.. I really like you fr.. Revenant!”   
The sentence sent Revenant into shock he sat back in his chair and turn to look at the plushie in his hands.  
“Your face is pretty, your frame is slender and your eyes are ... very.. very beautiful!”   
Revenants chest felt like it was going to burst, the feeling had sent his engines into over drive and he was making a whining sound “Don’t continue”  
But Path presses on! “Your arms are long and tender and your hands are slim and pretty... I think that you are very .... handsome Revenant!” Revenant looked at Pathfinder who had heart emojis all over his screen.   
At this point Revenant had become very noisy and was lost in thoughts of kicking this hunk of adorableness out of his room.   
The room fell silent. It stayed that way for a couple of minutes before Pathfinder sat down on Revenants bed. “I’m sorry if you are overwhelmed by this friend, you just seem a bit... lonely” Revenant stood up, at this point Pathfinder was sure he was going to be pushed off the bed and told to get out or he would be killed. Pathfinder had a shut eye emoji on his screen with tears running down the screen, Revenant didn’t do anything, the noise stopped and he just stood there holding the Nessie in both his hands.   
“Are you okay Revenant?” Pathfinder asked, silence followed. “Revenant?”   
Rev turned around and sat down next to Pathfinder he placed his head on Paths shoulder and started to hum slowly. Pathfinder was surprised! He never saw or heard Revenant do this before, so slowly he moved his hand and pressed his blocky fingers onto Revenants slim ones until he could slide his fingers between his. He clasped at the hand tightly, “I promise to never hurt you friend, I just want to make you happy!” Pathfinder said slowly. He then felt Revenants had slowly but surely close to hold Pathfinders tighter. Path the put his other arm around Revenants waist and pulled him close.   
“I love you friend and I will always be here for you!” Revenant handed back the plushie and softly asked “can... can I have this one?” Pointing at Pathfinder’s Nessie.   
“Of course Friend! I think that would be much better! We can always be together then!”   
“That... would be..” he didn’t finish his sentence but gentle held the plushie in his hands stroking the neck of the Nessie.


End file.
